World of Colors
by OdelleSwan
Summary: El mundo de reneesme no tiene color ¿Qué haces cuando de repente te encuentras en medio un mundo lleno de colores, pero también en medio de una guerra en la cual deberes escoger un lado? No todo puede ser blanco o negro ¿verdad? Muerte, traiciones, amor, familia y amistad todo eso vas a encontrar en este mundo de colores.
1. Black, Black and more Black

_**World of Colors**_

_**Prefacio**_

_La vida puede tener distintos tonos dependiendo de como la veas, todos somos colores en un gran lienzo algunos mas claros y otros oscuros, pero ahí estamos pintando algo._

_Mi mundo siempre fue gris hasta que estuve dentro de un mundo de colores__, claro que no sabia que me esperaba dentro de él._

_**Reino Geal (Pasado)**_

_Un hombre malherido cabalga veloz por el bosque mientras la oscuridad lo cubre como un manto, sin detenerse llega hasta las puertas del castillo en donde es recibido por dos guardias, el hombre terriblemente herido __al __intenta__r__ bajar del caballo __acaba __cayendo con un fuerte golpe, los guardias __alertados__ corren a ayudarlo._

–_Eleazar ¿__Q__u__é__ ha pasado?__–__Pregunta __B__illy horrorizado al ver el estado del hombre_

–_E-e-el rey–__Murmura exhausto__–l__leven-nme con e-el_

–_Estás herido, hombre__–__Señala el otro__–__Vamos a que te curen esa herida_

–_¡No! E-es im-mportante__–__Exclama el __hombre __ intentado ponerse de pie antes de caer inconsciente_

–_Shit! Toma su brazo, hay que llevarlo con el doc__–__Entre los dos toman al hombre desmayado__y lo llevan hacia la sala de alquimia._

–_¡Sanasachd! __–__Gritan mientras aporrean la puerta__–__¡__Abranos__!–__ La puerta se abre para mostrar a un somnoliento hombrecillo refregando sus ojos_

–_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por que tanto grito?__–__ Pregunta molesto antes de exclamar __–__ ¡Eleazar! Muchacho… pero... ¿__Q__u__é__ le ha pasado? _

–_Ha caído__cual costal de su caballo en las puertas principales, Sanasachd. _

–_Traiganlo, coloquenlo sobre la mesa__–__ordenó el pequeño hombre mientras se movía velozmente por el salón, tomando botellas con contenidos de diversos colores__comenzando a organizarlas para su uso._

–_Harry, ve a avisarle al rey que eleazar volvió y que quiere verlo ¡Apresúrate!- Ordenó Billy Black, el hombre salió apresuradamente de la habitación no sin dar una última mirada al cuerpo- ¿Qu__é__ tan mal está? _

–_No te puedo mentir, no sé sí pasará de esta noche.__–__Examinando la herida, un profundo corte en el costado y múltiples golpes adornaban el cuerpo de Eleazar Denali__–__Haré todo lo posible__, __pero __mejor __c__omienza a rezar, muchacho.–__Expresó mirando al guardia con preocupación._

–_Shit…__–__Murmuró aquel hombre compartiendo la preocupación del curandero_

–_Mientras tanto__–_

_Harry corría por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a los aposentos de los reyes_

–_¡__Ilrich__!__–__Gritó, mientras golpeaba la puerta- ¡Mi señor!_

–_¿Qué sucede, __H__arry?__–__ Preguntó el rey con la voz ronca y detrás de él, asomando su pequeña cabeza llena de rizos cobrizos se encuentra la reina _

–_L-lamento molestar, Señor.__–__Pronuncia el hombre bajando su cabeza__–__E__leazar ha vuelto y quiere verlo inmediatamente_

–_No los he escuchado llegar– Menciona el rey frunciendo el ceño y harry niega con tristeza antes de decir_

–_Solo el ha regresado, mi señor._

_El rey se sostiene de la gran puerta y su esposa se cubre la boca mientras lágrimas descienden por su rostro._

–_Su majestad… está muy malherido, lo he dejado con billy y el doc__–__Los reyes al escuchar esto __se apresuran__ hacia la sala de alquimia__entrando precipitadamente._

–_¡Mo dhia!__–__Exclama la reina horrorizada al ver el estado del__hombre__.–__Eleazar__–__susurra mientras toca delicadamente su rostro_

_-M-mi r-r-reina__–__Susurra eleazar abriendo en pequeñas rendijas los ojos__–__ C-Charlie, e-el v-vi-iene, e-esta lle-e-egando__–__Murmura incoherentemente_

–_¿Quien, eleazar?__–__Pregunta el rey __aún sabiendo el nombre que dirá –__¿Quien?_

–_A__ro__…_

_Y __en ese momento el tiempo y un corazón__ se detuv__ieron__ en la sala._

**Cssapítulo I**

_**Bella (8) Marie (7)**_

_**Bosque **__**Bright**_

–_¡__Vamos, hermana! ¡Corre!__–__ Gritaba una pequeña castaña a su hermana menor_

–_¡E-esperame, Be-ella!- Exclamó entrecortadamente la niña rubia intentando alcanzar a su hermana tropezó con la raíz de un árbol__–__¡Ay! ¡Ay!__–__Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas_

–_¡MARIE!__–__Gritó __B__ella acercándose a su hermana__–__ ¿Estás bien?__–__Inquirió preocupada_

–_M-me due-ele__–__Sollozaba la pequeña__–__ Y-y h-hay sa-angre_

_-Tranquila, shh shh…-Bella __colocó con delicadeza su pequeña mano__sobre__ la rodilla lastimada__ y la herida desapareció.–__Todo está bien ahora ¿Estas mejor?__–__Pregunt__ó__ secando las lágrimas de su hermanita._

–_¡Wow! ¿C-como hiciste eso?–Preguntó Marie asombrada y Bella sonrió_

–_Solo lo hice, pero es un secreto.– Susurró la castaña mirando a su hermana.– No le puedes decir a nadie ¿Geall?_

–_Promesa, hermana.–dice la pequeña con expresión solemne.–__Gracias, __B__ells. _

–_Vamos, te ayudo__.–__ Bella levantó a marie __y con una sonrisa traviesa.–Ahora... A que no me atrapas.– Las dos niñas corren riendo hacia el castillo_

_Pero las promesas incluso las que creemos inquebrantables__ se rompen._

Geal o el reino blanco, el cual esta ubicado al norte del país siendo el reino principal de 4 reinos, dentro de el se encuetra el monasterio rocaluz y la gran biblioteca solaria. Sus habitantes son de tez blanquecina, cabellos blancos y ojos de color del acero, dedicados a la investigación, la ciencia y la alquimia. Se encuentra rodeado de montañas, bosques y lagos totalmente cubiertos de blanco.

Ha sido gobernado por los Swan desde la creación del tiempo, Charles Swan el actual gobernante junto con su esposa Renee, tuvieron dos niñas Marie e Isabella

Marie era la más pequeña con tan solo 16 años; era tan bella como un ángel con cabellos blancos cual nieve pura y ojos tan grises como nubes de lluvia, amable y buena, pero también de gran astucia e inteligencia, no era problema par ella resolver los acertijos y tareas que los gliocas le asgnaban e incluso los desafiaba de vez en cuando, su lugar favorito para estar es la torre lunar, la cual se encuentra cerca de las montañas y es el lugar donde se realizan las mayorías de las investigaciones.

Y luego estaba Bella; con 17 años su piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello plateado sedoso y una voz dulce, desde pequeña estaba llena de curiosidad y una gran pasión por todo lo desconcoido al igual que su hermana es inteligente y audaz, sin embargo, no le apasiona desafiar el intelecto de los gliacas. Ella le interesa la alquimia y estudiar animales exóticos.

Siempre se encuentra en el bosque y cruzando a encondidas la muralla, tiene un espíritu que va en contra de la naturaleza de su raza.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus diferencias ellas eran unidas, desde pequeñas siempre corriendo por los jardines y jugando hasta su adolescencia aún cuando sus gustos cambiaron su relación siguió tan fuerte como nunca.

Hasta que un día la promesa que las unió se rompió y el amor fue sustituido por resentimiento creándose un juego de poder en donde familias y amistades se pusieron a prueba y se rompieron.

Y así entonces, Marie se volvió seria y melancólica mientras Bella se hizo fuerte, fría y calculadora; solo quedaron los recuerdos de esa felicidad y amor que pareció tan infinita.

Años después cada una eligió un camino y crearon un campo de batalla donde solo una ganaria o tal vez no.

.


	2. Beautiful Destruction

_**World of Colors  
**_

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meter, pero la historia en

**Capítulo II**  
**Reino Geal (actualidad)**

Geal descansaba precariamente después del ataque hace 5 años atrás, en donde el ejército negro tomó las pulcras calles del reino blanco para convertirlas en no más que polvo y escombros, tardaron años en poder reconstruir de nuevo la ciudad y la mayoría de la población perdió sus hogares teneidno que recurrir refugios provisionales aunque perdieron más que sus hogares en el ataque porque tuvieron que despedirse de las personas que amaban.

Aún después que acabó la reina oscura había dejado su huella en cada uno de los habitantes, esparciendo su maldad dentro de quienes causaron revueltas y saqueos e hiriendo a los otros, la reina blanca los capturó y los envió al monasterio rocaluz un lugar que los ayudara a sacar esa oscuridad o al menos contenerla pero de cualquier manera esas personas no volvían al reino, jamás.

Cientos de edificios necesitan reconstruirse como la Solaria, la cual en su mayoría estaba quemada y lo que quedaba de techo se estaba rompiendo poco a poco, el edificio de alquimia estaba un tanto inclinado hacia la derecha a punto de colapsar faltando también ventanas, puertas y partes del techo, la torre lunar estaba totalmente deshecha, habría que construir una nueva, una de las puertas de entrada hacia la ciudad guindaba cual pétalos marchitos de un tallo.

Al cabo de 5 años, la vida siguió con una normalidad inestable, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado nunca habría paz absoluta, no como antes del ataque y por primera vez en siglos Geal fue tocado por la oscuridad.

Pero a pesar de que veías a las personas riendo y charlando animadamente, los niños jugando Briseadh y músicos en la plaza tocando suaves melodías, detrás de todo esto se elaboraba planes y estrategias de guerra, nuevos armamentos se creaban y se entrenaban nuevos reclutas para el ejército, porque debían estar preparados la próxima vez que atacaran.

En el balcón observando a la lejanía sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba la reina blanca una mujer de ahora 28 años, rodeada en un halo de tristeza y dolor que ella trataba de ocultar en forma de fortaleza a todos. Sin embargo, no pasaba desapercibido para ninguno de ellos; los cuales sentían una profunda pena por ella.

–¿Aquí de nuevo?–Dijo una aterciopelada voz desde las puertas del balcón

–Sí... Ya sabes que me agrada estar aquí– respondió la reina con una pequeña sonrisa- Pone todo en perspectiva

–¿Piensas en tus padres?¿O en ella?–Dijo el hombre acercándose a ella y suspiro –Marie...

–No lo puedo evitar. – Dijo ella sin dejar de mira el paisaje.– todo esto que pasó, las masacres, la destrucción... Pudo haberse evitado si tan solo hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes.– Parpadeo para alejar la repentina humedad en sus ojos y continuó.– Lo peor de esto es que una parte de mi la extraña y desearía no hacerlo quisiera odiarla por lo que ha hecho.

–Marie, sabes que todo esto se remonta hace muchísimos años atrás.–Dijo el hombre colocándose a su lado.–Esta guerra nunca te perteneció ni a Bella sino a nuestros antepasados.–Volteo a verla colocando suavemente su mano sobre la de ella.

–Ya lo sé, es lo que todo el mundo dice pero a veces me encuentro preguntándome si no cometi un error, era mi hermana y deje que la...- dejando salir un suspiro y mirando al hombre.–Todavia la recuerdo gritando mi nombre una y otra vez.–Dijo Marie temblando

–No eres la única.– Dijo el hombre mientras su mente divaga.– El consejo se realizara en unos minutos deberíamos irnos ahora.– se voltea y camina hacia la puerta cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla.

–¿Edward?–lo llamó– ¿Todavía la amas?

–Siempre será el amor de mi vida.– respondió Edward sin voltearse y se fue.

–Tha mi gad ionndrainn–Susurro ausente la reina y dando una ultima mirada hacia el bosque camina hacia la puerta

**_ Es hora de ser reina._ **


	3. You are mine

_**World of Colors  
**_

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meter, pero la historia es mía.

**Capítulo III**

Del otro lado de Geal, se encuentra un gran castillo de color negro rodeado del Gran Bosque Marbh donde criaturas peligrosas y temibles habitan en silencio.

Dubh era hermoso al igual que peligroso y escalofriante una vez que entrabas ahí ya no había vuelta atrás, la gente de ese lugar eran personas con oscuros pasados fieles a su reina.

Un hombre de cabello rubio y largo caminaba tranquilo por el pasillo del castillo, el sonido de sus zapatos hacían eco en el riguroso silencio de este, llegó a unas grandes puertas de madera negro y tallados en esta habían dos dragones entrelazados alrededor de estos giraban lunas y estrellas, el centro lo adornaba una gran piedra de ónix que brillaba atrayente.

El hombre empujó las puertas su vista se dirigi a la hermosa mujer sentada en un trono, ataviada en un vestido largo de color negro y una gran corona hecha de ónix y rubíes adornan su cabellera negra, de modo que parecía como si fuera parte de ella.

El hombre camina hacia ella y hace una reverencia burlona y la mujer sonríe de forma traviesa mientras se levanta y camina hacia el jardín que se encuentra en el balcón

–¿Me has llamado?–Pregunta el rubio mientras sigue a la mujer

–Tengo un trabajo para ti, James.–Dijo la mujer con voz melodiosa

–Lo que usted pida, mi señora–Tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella, haciendo que la mujer ría suavemente

–Dejemos la galanteria para después–Dijo mientras retiraba la mano.–Lo que voy a pedirte es muy importante y necesito que seas especialmente cuidadoso.–Dijo mientras caminaba a su alrededor

–¿Qué es tan importante para que estés tan seria y hasta puedo decir que preocupada?–Pregunta con curiosidad

–Una persona viene de visita y necesito que la guíes aqui–Dijo con tranquilidad

camino hacia el balcon hecho de brillante ónix como todo lo que había en ese castillo, rosas negras y moradas enredadas en el lo decoraban, observo como algunas personas paseaban y otras reian, el hombre la siguió y se situó detrás de la reina.

–Sabes que soy más que tu sirviente, soy tu amigo, amante... Haría lo que fuera por ti.–Dijo James mientras la toma de la mano y la mira fijamente

–Lo sé, James.– Le acaricia el rostro con suavidad.–Muy pronto será el momento que tanto he esperado y necesito que todo esté listo, ella debe venir a mí.–Dijo ella viéndolo con firmeza

–¿Cuando será?

–En unos días cuando las dos lunas estén llenas, para eso te necesito debes buscarla cuando llegue y evitar que alguien la vea, esto es muy importante porque si alguien sabe que esta aqui...

–Confía en mí, te traeré a la chica.–Dijo james con una sonrisa

–Gracias, James. Eres el único en quien confió para esto.–Dijo acariciando su mejilla con sus uñas de color negro mientras besaba sus labios

–Mmmm...

–Es hora de ir a la cama.–Dice la reina mientras esboza una sonrisa pícara, comienza a caminar.–¿Vienes?

El rubio sonríe y la sigue mientras observa como va dejando un rastro de ropa a través del pasillo y escucha su suave risa, cuando llega a la habitación ella ya esta en la cama completamente desnuda esperándolo, camina hipnotizado hacia ella y acaricia su cuerpo mientras ella se estira bajo su toque.

–Mmmm... Delicioso.–Gime la reina oscura con gusto, de un movimiento el rubio esta debajo de ella y con una sonrisa perversa desliza su mano hacia abajo por el cuerpo del rubio cerrando los ojos se deja llevar por el placer que le produce su reina.

Una horas después

James acaricia el cabello de su reina mientras ella dormita sobre su pecho desnudo y una pregunta viene a su mente

–¿Bella?–La llama suavemente

–Mmm...

–¿Quién es la chica? ¿Por que es tan importante?–Baja su mirada hacia ella esperando su respuesta

–Mi hermana, James.–Mira hacia el techo de cristal que le muestra el cielo nocturno y luego desvía su mirada hacia el.– Ella puede ayudarme a conseguir lo quiero o arruinarlo todo.

–Esta bien, solo quería saberlo.–La atrae a su pecho y retoma su tarea de acariciar su cabello hasta que escucha como su respiración se vuelve suave.–Descansa, yo te cuido.

**Medianoche**

Bella se levanta de la cama intentando no despertar al guapo hombre que duerme sobre ella, sonríe un poco mientras se coloca si bata y sale de la habitacion, camina por el pasillo silencioso iluminado solo por pequeñas lamparas, llega hasta una pequeña puerta que da hacia su jardín privado el camino esta cubierto de rosas negras enredadas en un túnel hecho por árboles, pequeñas luces alumbran el sendero y al fin del camino se encuentra una gran fuente de color negro brillante la reina se sentó en el borde y observo detenidamente el agua.

_**Agua de esta fuente, eres mi confidente**_  
_** Muéstrame lo que quiero ver**_  
_** Encuéntralo en mi mente**_

El agua de la fuente comenzó a mostrar la imagen de una chica de cabello cobrizo con destellos dorados como el sol, tez pálida y grandes ojos castaños corriendo.

La reina sonrió con malicia mientras acariciaba el agua con sus manos.

–Eres mía.–Dijo observando la imagen


End file.
